scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Sewer Rat
"Hunh? Me? Am I a Muckrat? No, you've got me confused with my violet red relatives. I'm waaaaay more different than they are in appearance, can't you see? I'm what you would call a Sewer Rat. Not that I spend most of my time in the sewers all my life or somewhat, but I carry bad sewer breath. Wanna smell it?" ''-Sewer Rat, ''from the Challenge Tower in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Sewer Rats are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They appear to be stronger relatives of Muckrats, and Gregory & co. only encounter these enemies at the Challenge Tower. Physical Appearance Sewer Rats have the same appearance as their relatives, only differencing them is their lavender color, red hue marks on their forehead, stomach, and tails, and a scar on their left eye. Origin Of Name Likely, Sewer Rat's name just comes from a real-life sewer rat (brown rat). However, their color isn't the same as the real life sewer rats. Attacks Sewer Rats will attack Gregory & co. like their weaker relatives, as well as jumping on them. Like their relatives, Sewer Rats use the same special moves they did, including seven more special moves used by other enemies. Such moves consists of Slicer, Ultra Bite, Burrow, Acidpressure, Sewer Waste, Furious Rage, and Hyper Scratch. Slicer slices the foe, and also has a high-critical hit rate of 70-50% chance. Ultra Bite is a stronger move of Super Bite, which causes the Flinch status. Burrow is allows the user to burrow in the ground, striking on the next turn. Acidpressure boosts a random stat up sharply. Sewer Waste spews out nasty water, damaging all targets. It may also damage the user if it misses the actual targets. Furious Rage raises the user's Attack stat slightly, but also can cause confusion if used too many times. Hyper Scratch is a stronger move of Super Scratch. However, if the move misses, the user takes damage. Sewer Rat has inherited the same type of stats that its weaker relative possesses, such as having high Attack and Speed. However, they don't have good Defense and Special Defense stats, so taking these enemies out with special attacks will be easier. They are strong against lightning, ice, and poison attacks, but weak against fire, so using Fire, Emberette, Wolfember, or Wolfette's fire attacks can be able to defeat these enemies. Trivia *Sewer Rat's Mind Thought indicates that they used to work for Ratzzy, but quitted in order to find freedom. Also, during the main game, a Muckrat said something about "leaving like their relatives did several years ago". This suggests that they were the relatives that the Muckrat was talking about who left Ratzzy's Tower. *Even though they are sewer rats, Sewer Rat says that he "doesn't spend most of his time in the sewer all of his life or somewhat". Sewer Rat may be somewhat described as a land rat that doesn't enjoy sewers much.